crushgearfandomcom-20200213-history
Haoh Shoryugeki
Haoh Shoryugeki (覇王翔龍撃, Haō Shōryūgeki; roughly translated as “Overlord Flying Dragon Attack”) is a special attack of Gaiki which is first featured in the 14th episode of Crush Gear Turbo. It is also known as King of the Dragon Fighters in the English dub of the series. Attack sequence Haoh Shoryugeki is initated when the Gear spins into an icy wind forming a breezy tornado, and collides with the opposing Gear which freezing it into an unbreakable barrier. The trapped Gear is constantly attacked while the attacking Gear circles around it at a high speed, before the trapped Gear gets sucked into mid-air by the icy tornado (Similar to Raging Bull(et)'s Hurricane Crush). The next move of the attacking Gear is summoning a fire dragon from the bagua (the eight trigrams famously developed by Chinese strategist Zhuge Liang aka( Kongming)) formed on the surface of the ring which would signal that there is no escape of the attack once it has been initiated. The Gear flies up the dragon's head and absorbs itself into the rising dragon before colliding the trapped Gear and disintegrating it into pieces. However, the gear can multiply into three gear clones if the gear breaks free from it's barrier as shown in episode 68 after Garuda Phoenix breaks free from the icy barrier. Once the gear multiplies, the opponent can't escape the 3 clones with no way out (except of course, Garuda Phoenix since Takeshi became emotionally distracted when the third Gaiki clone is about to attack Garuda Phoenix when he sees a vision of his younger self entering the Tobita Clubhouse and meets Yuhya inside forcing the clones to disappear). Another phase of the attack is after a gear evades the attack while frozen and after the gear unfreezes itself during landing, the dragon turns into ice element and chases the escaping gear and refreezes it, turns back into flame element and destroys it completely. That other phase of the attack was shown in episode 58 when Francis Ledger's gear Great Wallaby attempted to escape the attack during the World Cup Quarter Finals. Details All the opposing Gears are disintegrated as a result from this attack even though there are dodging attempts like what Great Wallaby did. Only two Gears have survived the attack completely. The two gears were Caesarvern (in the movie) and Garuda Phoenix. However, the true form of the attack is a Five-Headed Dragon which can be formed once one recognises their opponent as their true rival. Similar to Garuda Phoenix's Shining Sword Breaker's true form is a Phoenix Warrior with the Long Shining Sword. Story The attack was first seen in episode 14, where Takeshi uses the attack and destroys the Gear of his opponent, Daisuke Sasaki during the Hokkaido Cup. During the final round of the Asian Cup it was avoided the first time by Shining Sword Breaker which resulted to a dragon (Gaiki) and a phoenix (Garuda Phoenix) clashing each other. Both attacks were evenly matched but King of the Dragon Fighters emerged victorious due to insufficient battery power of Garuda Phoenix. Takeshi again used it in the earlier matches of the World Cup and destroys an unknown gear. Despite the warnings of gear destructions as heard in episode 50 he was never disqualified when he destroyed Great Wallaby in the World Cup finals (shown 8 episodes later) after an unsuccessful dodging attempt. During the final match of the World Cup, Garuda Phoenix avoided disintegration when it unfroze itself from it's first attack which causes Takeshi to summon the 3 Gaiki clones but lost when he got emotionally distracted by memories of Yuhya Marino giving Garuda Phoenix the edge on round 2 just as he was about to pound it with the third clone (Garuda Phoenix's battery dies in the process of it's victory). The final round of the World Cup Takeshi acknowledges Kouya to be his true rival that causes King of the Dragon Fighters to reveal it's true form and Shining Sword Breaker would later reveal it's own after they were influenced by Yuhya's spirit. Two of their ultimate attacks squared off but Shining Sword Breaker emerged victorious after slaying 5 dragons from King of the Dragon Fighters making Kouya the World Cup Champion. Category:Special attacks